digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Etemon (Adventure)
Etemon is the second main villain that the children run into when they arrive on the continent of Server. Etemon can pinpoint their location via his Dark Network, and has a large army of Digimon working for him. The Champion forms of the children’s Digimon are not powerful enough to defeat him, and it is revealed that they need to Digivolve to their Ultimate levels to win. However, in order to do that, they have to find the crests. Through their battles with him, they each find their crest, but it turns out that more is needed to Digivolve to Ultimate. Etemon has the character of an Elvis impersonator. He is often frustrated when people fail to acknowledge his over-inflated ego. Etemon considers himself to be a great singer, and often forces his minions to praise his terrible music. His personality is later copied (without the arrogance) by SuperStarmon in Digimon Frontier. During their battles, the children meet Piximon, famous for training Digimon throughout all the Digital World. He trains them and helps Tai and Agumon regain their confidence after an attack from a wild Kuwagamon. Etemon is ultimately defeated when the children go into an upside-down pyramid to find Sora’s crest. However, they also find Datamon, a prisoner of Etemon, who kidnaps Sora and tries to use her to defeat Etemon. The children come up with a plan to infiltrate the pyramid to save her, and while carrying it out, Tai is forced to accept his courage, activating his crest. Datamon, in a last ditch effort, programs the Dark Network to absorb all Digimon in its reach, including himself and Etemon, but Etemon fuses with the Network and uses its power to attack the children. However, Greymon digivolves to MetalGreymon and uses his "Giga Blaster" to defeat Etemon. Attacks: *'Dark Network': Fires dark energy blasts from his guitar. Or sends out network cords to control electronics,trap enemies or pinpoint an enemies location *'Concert Crush':Plays his guitar and sings either dedigivolving enemy digimon in hearing range, or damaging them badly *'Dark Solo':fires a blast of dark energy from his fist As MetalEtemon Unfortunately, Etemon is not completely deleted, and instead falls into a time-space limbo. He refuses to accept this fate, and absorbs the Dark Network's energy to get back into the Digital World, in the process becoming MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon goes looking for the DigiDestined and finds Mimi, Joe, Palmon, Gomamon, and Ogremon, after a short battle with Puppetmon. SaberLeomon rescues the team, and takes them to Digitamamon's now-abandoned restaurant. However, MetalEtemon tracks them down and attacks, and SaberLeomon is fatally wounded while protecting Mimi from MetalEtemon's "Dark Spirits DX". Gomamon digivolves to Zudomon, and when MetalEtemon brags that his armor is made out of "indestructible Chrome Digizoid", Zudomon reveals that his hammer is also made out of the alloy, and uses it to break MetalEtemon's armor. MetalEtemon is then finished off by an attack from SaberLeomon directed at the break. Attacks: *'Banana Slip': Throws a banana peel at enemies to repulse attacks and stun them *'Metal Punch':A powerful punch which sends out powerful shockwaves Trivia *Etemon and Myotismon are both voiced by Richard Epcar in the English dub. Etemon and Myotismon are both supposedly killed but later return in a more powerful form (though Etemon only does this once, Myotismon does it twice). However, though they are both evil, they have quite different personalities. Etemon is an Elvis wannabe while Myotismon is a threatening sinister vampire of pure evil. *Etemon and Puppetmon, two of the series' major villains, are both killed in the same episode. *Etemon hates bugs. Category:Antagonists